bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherlock (2010)
Sherlock is a British television series produced by Hartswood Films for the BBC. It airs on the BBC in the UK, and on PBS in the USA. It was created by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. The producers are Sue Vertue and Elaine Cameron and the executive producers are Beryl Vertue, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Bethan Jones and Sue Vertue. There have been two series to date, each consisting of three feature-length episodes, one each written by Moffat, Gattis and Steve Thompson. Directors to date include Paul McGuigan (four episodes), Euros Lyn and Toby Haynes (one episode each). Series Three began filming in March 2013 and premieres on January 1, 2014 on BBC One in the UK and on PBS Masterpiece in the USA on the 19th January, 2014.Sherlock series three filming delayed, confirm show bosses. metro.co.uk, Tuesday 27 Nov 2012 12:38 pm‘Sherlock’ Season 3 Start Date Pushed Back; May Not Premiere Until 2014, Sandy Schaefer, Dec 2012.First Image: ‘Sherlock’ Season 3, Patrick Munn, TV Wise, 5th November, 2013. Plot Sherlock is a contemporary update of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes detective stories, starring Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes and Martin Freeman as Dr. John Watson. Una Stubbs appears as their landlady Mrs. Hudson, Rupert Graves as DI Greg Lestrade, Louise Brealey as morgue attendant Molly Hooper and Mark Gatiss as Sherlock's older brother Mycroft Holmes. Episodes Series One #A Study In Pink #The Blind Banker #The Great Game Series Two #A Scandal in Belgravia #The Hounds of Baskerville #The Reichenbach Fall Series Three *Prequel - Many Happy Returns #The Empty Hearse #The Sign of Three #His Last Vow Series FourBenedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman confirm Sherlock series 4 #TBA #TBA #TBA Tie-in websites *The Science of Deduction *The personal blog of Dr. John H. Watson *Molly Hooper's Diary *Connie Prince Merchandise * Sherlock DVDs and Blu-rays * Sherlock Original Television Soundtrack * Sherlock: The Casebook Reception Sherlock was well received, gaining many positive reviews and several awards. After Series One aired Sherlock was sold to over 180 different countriesInterview with Steven Moffat, bbc.co.uk, Date: 08.12.2011, Last updated: 08.12.2011, at 10.51.. Awards *Best Actor - Benedict Cumberbatch, Broadcasting Press Guild awards Parade's End marches away with four Broadcasting Press Guild awards, Ben Dowell, guardian.co.uk, Thursday 14th, March 2013, 13.40 GMT *Best Drama Series and Best Drama Writer (Steven Moffat) - Royal Television Society Programme Awards.Sherlock takes home two prizes at the Royal Television Society Programme awards, Susanna Lazarus, Radio Times, 10:57 PM, 19th March 2013. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Sherlock Holmes **The world's only "Consulting Detective", played by Benedict Cumberbatch (Unaired Pilot, Series One, Series Two) *Dr. John Watson **A former Army doctor and the best friend and assistant of Sherlock Holmes, played by Martin Freeman (Unaired Pilot, Series One, Series Two) *Mrs. Hudson **The owner of 221 Baker Street and Sherlock and John's land lady, played by Una Stubbs (Unaired Pilot, Series One, Series Two) *Mycroft Holmes **The brother of Sherlock Holmes, played by Mark Gatiss (A Study In Pink, The Great Game, A Scandal in Belgravia, The Hounds of Baskerville, The Reichenbach Fall) *DI Greg Lestrade **A Detective Inspector with Scotland Yard, played by Rupert Graves (Unaired Pilot, A Study In Pink, The Great Game, A Scandal in Belgravia, The Hounds of Baskerville, The Reichenbach Fall) *Molly Hooper **A morgue attendant at St Bartholomew's Hospital, played by Louise Brealey (Unaired Pilot, A Study In Pink, The Blind Banker, The Great Game, A Scandal in Belgravia, The Reichenbach Fall) *Jim Moriarty **The world's only "Consulting Criminal", played by Andrew Scott (The Great Game, A Scandal in Belgravia, The Hounds of Baskerville, The Reichenbach Fall) Recuring Characters *Anderson **a member of the forensics team at Scotland Yard, played by Jonathan Aris (Unaired Pilot, A Study In Pink, The Reichenbach Fall) *DS Sally Donovan **a Scotland Yard Police Officer, played by Vinette Robinson (Unaired Pilot, A Study In Pink, The Great Game, The Reichenbach Fall) *Dr. Sarah Sawyer **An English doctor who works in the London clinic which Dr. John Watson applies and dates him for a time, played by Zoe Telford (The Blind Banker, The Great Game) *Ella Thompson **a therapist that Dr. John Watson sees after he is shot during the war in Afghanistan, played by Tanya Moodie (Unaired Pilot, A Study In Pink, The Reichenbach Fall) External Links Official Sites *The Official Sherlock page at the BBC *Sherlock: Series One, at Hartswood Films' website *Sherlock: Series Two, at Hartswood Films' website Useful Websites *Sherlock, at IMDb *Sherlock on Tv Tropes *Sherlock on Wikiquotes Useful Fansites *Sherlockology *HQ Sherlock Screencaps * Sherlock screencaps Also see: *Sherlock Timeline *Related websites References de:Sherlock (TV-Serie) Category:Adaptation: TV Category:Sherlock (2010)